A Dog and a Fox's Waiting
by shihana no ki
Summary: Naruto and Kiba attend Konoha High, the most revered school for aspiring warriors and mages of any kind. The two meet under, odd, circumstances and Kiba seems to want to know more and more about he mysterious, fox-like, child. Yaoi KibNaru ZabuNar later


Disclaimer: I own nothing in Narto, much to my own disappointment. This is just a twist on the story and characters.

Summary: Naruto and Kiba attend Konoha High, the most revered school for aspiring warriors and mages of any kind. The two meet under, odd, circumstances and Kiba seems to want to know more and more about he mysterious, fox-like, child.

(In demon slaying class.)

A brown haired boy sat at the op rows trying desperately to sleep but would always be pushed awake by his black haired class mate. Kiba glared and rested his chin on his large arms with a sigh.

"Kiba wake up already, we have a new student you better be ready to greet him." Shikamaru said from the seat next to him and Ino slapped the back of Kiba's head. Ino was a blonde haired girl who had pupiless green eyes and was an aspiring mid breaker. Her family was known for their superiority in that art and Ino was no exception to the fact.

"Ouch, damn Ino lighten up!" Kiba was an aspiring dog fighter who trained hard with his dog, Akamaru, to be one of the strongest in the class. Kiba was a well-built individual was always trying to make friends. He came from the famous Inuzuka clan, the famous dog demon decendence with phenomenal power. Most are half breeds but Kiba, never used the power to fight.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru was the smartest shadow mage in the class, and probably the whole school. The Nara clan was famous for their vast knowledge, but also for their notoriously lazy nature.

A small knock was hard in the room and Asuma stopped his lecture. "Kiba get down here!" Kiba stood up quickly and ran down the stairs. He reached for the door and it opened with a small click. Kiba took a deep breath in and put a smug smile on. He smile dropped when he saw he boy standing in front of him.

He had bright blonde hair and was holding a bright white book. He wore white priests clothing and it had orange crosses on the arms and on the back. The by carried a large cross around his neck and a one more on his right leg. He had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He looked curiously at the brunette and his eyes widened. He smiled an ear-to-ear grin and Kiba felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Hello, it's nice meeting you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" The boy said in a calm voice and Kiba scratched his face nervously.

"Kiba Inuzuka, it's nice to meet ya." Kiba greeted with a bright smile and Naruto's aura seemed to change.

"Oi, dog breath do you bathe you stink!" Naruto shouted and smiled deviously. The class began to laugh and Kiba twitched irritably.

"Hey you fricken brat, girls shouldn't talk like that." Kiba said and Naruto stomped his foot angrily.

"I'm a boy damnit." Naruto said and he was about to run when Asuma pulled both boy's together so that their bodies were together. Naruto as bright red and his aura changed back to the one from the beginning. Kiba smiled at the boy and put an around him, causing the boy to turn even more red.

"Are you sure cause girls do the same thing as you when I do this." He smiled when Naruto pushed him away. _This is gonna be a fun year._ Asuma sighed and lead the still red Naruto into the middle of the class. Asuma wrote down 'Special class: Priests' on the black board and Naruto collected himself.

"Class, today will be the abilities that priests have. Naruto here is one of the few who that are still in school and is said to be rather strong." For the third time Naruto's aura changed and he laughed loudly.

"No way, I'm the strongest in my whole church. I am gonna be the strongest in the land." Naruto said loudly as Kiba took his seat back on the top and watched the blonde's antics. He smiled to himself and Ino was holding back a laugh. He brunette quickly dropped the smile and glared at the girl.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh, well you sure seem interested in that kid, is all." Kiba's eyes widened and he pouted slightly.

"I'm not interested; the kid is just fun to argue with." Kiba denied and continued to stare at the boy. Ino rolled her eyes and Shikamaru was snoring in his sleep.

"Class, a priest is someone who can use he rare magic; light. They are also experienced demon hunters and staff users. Kiba you don't have a mage partner you can work with him. Don't worry you two'll do fine together." Asuma said to the two gawking teens and smiled. Naruto was glaring at the ground and Kiba was fidgeting with his demon ears and tail.

"Now, priests like to work with others in the clergy and can use different types of exorcism weapons like; holy water, Holy Cross T-swords, light and elemental tomes, staves and rods. They are well versed in all types of support magic and are able to use black magic if trained properly. Alone they won't last long because of their weak defenses, but that's why they never usually fight alone."

"Hey, I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Naruto yelled and the class laughed loudly. Kia glared at his soon-to-be partner and sighed in grief. Asuma was about to speak when the bell signaling the end of class rang loudly and everyone popped in and out of the room. Kiba waked over to Naruto with Ino and Shikamaru following behind him. The blonde looked at the two and smiled gently to them.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Naruto-chan, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Mine is Shikamaru." The two were introduced and Naruto left the room. Kiba was in the back of the two when Ino punched his face and the dog demon looked wide eyed at the girl.

"Show him around you IDIOT!" Ino yelled and Kiba went running after Naruto. The blonde was aimlessly walking through the hallways. Naruto was holding an off white book and trying to ask people where everything was.

"Naruto, wait here I'll help you around." Kiba waved to the confused boy when he freaked out and accidently used a spell. A bright shining released from Naruto's hand and Kiba was thrown into a locker. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to run away from the boy.

"Wait, Naruto I'm fine come back!" Kiba chased after the blonde when they made it outside and the blonde was nowhere to be found. Kiba ran around the fields and building until something grabbed the back of his collar. Kiba was now being lifted face-to-face with a Sakon, a split body fighter.

"Hey there fucktard, where the hell do you think you're going?" The two headed person questioned and Kiba cracked a sly smile.

"Looking for my friend now, get out of my face, or do I have to kick your ass again?" Sakon threw Kiba onto the ground and two more people came to his side. A red haired girl and a black haired boy grabbed Kiba's hands and held him up to face Sakon.

"Whose laughing now you little sh-"

"Light!" A ball of light went into the two people holding Kiba in place and Sakon stood surprised. Naruto jumped over Kiba and kicked the man in he face sending him flying.

"N-Naruto…" The priest stood holding his leg in pain and looked at Kiba.

"C'mon dog breath, I can't take all three of them." Naruto held his book in one hand and light whips cam up from the ground to restrain the two who were holding Kiba. Kiba got up and jumped over Sakon.

"What were you saying, you two faced fucker?" Kiba said as he punched the boy in the face. Sakon was ko'ed and Naruto was holding up the other two with he light tendrils he shot out from the ground. He looked at Kiba and dropped the spell. His hand glowed blue and he touched the two's neck causing them to twitch and cough then knock out. Naruto didn't turn back to Kiba and was going to walk away again. Kiba grabbed his arm and the boy looked surprised at him

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiba asked with his face in a serious expression and Naruto looked down. He pulled his hand away and turned to face Kiba.

"I hurt you, I always do that with people and well, they always leave me. So, I wouldn't blame you if you decided to leave now either." Kiba busted out laughing and Naruto looked at Kiba with a concerned expression. "W-What's so funny?"

"Well, my friends always beat me up. So what you did didn't really matter all that much." Kiba continued to laugh at the boy and he fidgeted a little.

"B-but sill, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." Naruto looked down and Kiba stood speechless. Kiba was staring at the watery eyed blonde and how cute the boy was becoming was ridiculous. He cough himself staring and flicked the boys head in irritation.

"Hey, you're too cute to be doing something like that. Guys aren't supposed to be that cute." Kiba whispered the last part but Naruto seemed to catch it; smirking slyly at the boy. Naruto put his head in the bigger boy's chest and Kiba turned bright red.

"Tch, Kiba I think you're the one who might be interested in me." Narut said and laughed when he saw Kiba's bright red face. Kiba punched Naruto's arm and cleared his thoughts of the boy quickly. A bell chiming was heard from the PA system and Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Naruto Uzumaki please report to the office immediately. Naruto Uzumaki please report to the office immediately." Naruto stiffened and Kiba looked towards the boy.

"Ooooh someone got in trouble." Kiba taunted and led him by the hand to he office. Naruto pulled his hand away and followed closely behind Kiba until they reached a big building that was clearly the office. Kiba entered with Naruto and a tall blonde similar to Naruto was with Principal Tsunade. The all blonde smiled at Naruto and jumped to hug him tightly.

"Naru-chan, I missed you at the church." The bigger blonde began to rapidly shake the boy and the Principal coughed to get his attention.

"Father Minato, is there something that you specifically needed of Naruto or are yo wasting my time." The white clad blonde nodded and pulled out a black book.

"It seems that there are a couple of black wings coming to the school, I was just going to give Naru a few things that he'd need. Also, to inform you of the pre-existing conditions that he has." Minato gave Naruto a black bag and the two left to go into a private office.

"Naruto, stay here while me and your father talk, find out where all your classes or something with Kiba." The two left and Kiba sighed irritably.

"I guess I have to wait with you here. So, let me see your schedule." Naruto dug hrough the mess that was his bag and finally pulled out a green paper. Kiba searched through the schedule and quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wooow, all the same classes as me, I'm starting to think Asuma-sensei paired s together for a reason." Naruto rolled his eyes and Naruto searched through the black bag for the book his dad had left him.

"Yes, finally I got it." Naruto said triumphantly and Kiba snatched the book from him and started flipping through the pages. His eyes widened in surprise at the detailed drawings of a lot of demons and notes quicly written on the side of them.

"Naruto, what is this?" Naruto snatched the book back and closed it quickly.

"This you stupid dog, is a compilation of all the demons that I've faced myself. It's supposed to be a good guide for me and something I'm supposed to write more about as I get better. Oh, Kiba what are you?" Kiba smiled smugly and pounded his chest proudly.

"I'm a dog demon from the Inuzuka clan." Naruto tilted is head and then turned the pages in his book.

"Ah, here we go, I battled an Inuzuka before. Are you related to a Hana Inzuka?" Kiba widened is eyes and Naruto showed a very detailed drawing of the girl.

"What the hell! That's my sister!" Kiba said and he nicer side of Naruto came out.

"I never would've been able to tell. Hana was a very experienced healer and taught me how to fight when she visited the church I resided in. She said hat she had a younger brother but, I thought she was lying." Naruto giggled, yes giggled, not chuckled and Kiba looked curiously at the boy.

Kiba was trying to explain all the hallways tha filled the school to Naruto, who was quickly becoming lost. Kiba sighed and continued to try and explain things to him again and again. By the time the two adults had finally come out of the office Kiba had just finished explaining everything to the dumb blonde.

"Naruto, you are not to let Kiba out of your sight. You'll need to be taken care watched by Kiba most of the time. I also would like you to move in with him, you can't live n he church for any longer." Minato looked surprised at the Principal and dropped his jaw.

"W-What, when did we agree to letting him do that? My little Naru-chan room with such a hormone obsessed teenager, his purity will become tainted!" Minato argued and Naruto snk in the chair he sat in. Kiba turned bright red as well and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I'M NOT HORMONE OBSESSED!" Kiba argued and Tsuna slammed her fist on the check in desk, breaking it in half.

"Both of you be quiet. I will have no arguments this decision is final. I will be informing your mother immediately Kiba, and Minato get over your damn chld complex." Minato poued and looked at Kiba's face. In a white flash he teleported behind him and held a knife to Kiba's neck.

"If you hurt Naruto in any way, I will kill you." He said in a threatening tone causing Kiba to shudder. Naruto was on the side dusting himself off and looked to Tsunade.

"Naruto, you are excused for the rest of the day as well as Hinata. You can go o lunch and then leave, introduce Naruto to your friends Kiba. Well, maybe not Sai, but you can introduce them to the others." Kiba chuckled and cracked his signature smirk.

"Bye Naru-chan, don't let Kiba have his way!" The blonde priest yelled and Naruto quickly walked out of the principle's office. Kiba quickl followed behind and left the two adults to stare at them.

"Y'know Kiba is a pretty obedient guy, I'm sure he won't rape Naruto." Tsunade said and she looked towards the priest who had a wide smile on his face. He pulled out his special weapons and held it to his head.

"I trust him though, I just don't trust the other Naruto." With that the blonde left in a flash and Tsunade took a deep calming breath in. She waled towards a bleu machine and could see a large green dot n the middle and more red dots coming in the direction slowly. She picked up a phone and pushed a number.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Kuranai, Guy and Shikaku take care of the demons coming or way." She hung up the phone and several dots moved from the blue one on the screen and once it reached the large group of red dots; the red dots began to disappear quickly.

Kiba led Naruto to the cafeteria as the lunch bell began to ring. Kiba got in line t get him and Naruto some food and the blond stayed in close proximity to the dog demon. Kiba smiled unconsciously at Naruto's actions and bought Naruto something to eat.

"Here Naruto, it's called Ramen." Kiba gave the boy his bowl and Naruto looked at it curiously. Kiba grabbed his huge plate of meat and handed Naruto his spoon. The cafeteria began t flood with people and Kiba reserved a large table for him and his friends. Naruto sat to the right of him and scooped up some Shiru and noodles and suck it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he began to eat the Ramen with haste. He looked at Kiba with sars in his eyes and the dog demon was about to say something when Naruto's aura began to change.

"Holy crap Kiba, tha was fucking awesome! Ramen was it? Wooohoo I love Ramen!" Naruto screamed out and the people in the lunch room looked curiously at the blond and then turned away to get back to what they were doing. A girl with long dark blue hair and pupil less purple eyes came by and shyly sat across from the two boys. She was followed by a boy with long black hair who also had no pupil's in his eyes.

"H-hello Kiba-kun, um, who's your new friend?" She asked in a quite and shy voce and Naruto smiled to her gently, casing her to blush.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can be friends." He extended a hand to both her and the other boy who just turned away. The girl shakily shook the hand and Naruto pulled his hand back with a smile.

"M-My name is, um, Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, don't start getting any ideas with lady Hinata or I swear you will lose an arm." The boy threatened and Kiba's expression sharpened slightly. Hinata noticed and giggled looking at the dog demon then to Naruto. Ino and Hikamar came to sit with Narto and Kiba then a pink haired girl came with a pale dark haired boy who was wearing a shirt that only covered half of his upper body.

"Hey everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my new partner in crime and is a priest." Kiba explained to the group and Naruto smiled to them gently. Kiba noticed the change in emotions and smile again. The pinl haired girl smiled back and giggled a little.

"Hiya, I'm Sakura Haruno, and the emo next to me is called Sai." She pointed to the teen who had a, for lack of a better word, suspicious smile on his face. He seemed to be examining Naruto when he finally decided to speak.

"Are you a boy or a girl, becase if you're a girl you're pretty la chested. If you're a boy then ou need to man up and stop smiling like that." Sai said bluntly an Sakura aimed a punch for his head, which he dodged just in time. Kiba was going to growl when he felt something radiating from Naruto. He moved closer to Ino and gave Naruto some space when hs aura changed again.

"You little piece of shit, I'm a guy. Who do you think you are, I'm going to kill you." Naruto's fingernails elongated to form claws and he slashed at Sai's face. The pale boy dcked and flipped out of the seat onto a nearby table. The people on the table scrambled when Naruto jumped over and began t fight with Sai. The paler boy got hit onto the stage when he pulled out a paint brush and drew something in the air.

Five ink tigers went for Naruto who blew them away with one slash of his hand. Naruto moved his arm up and red tendrils shot up from the round and wrapped around Sai. It squeezed the boy until it blew up into black ink. The real Sai appeared behind Naruto aiming a knife for his head when Kiba stopped his hand before it could reach.

"Don't even think about it Sai, you hurt him and I will rip this arm off." Kiba said threateningly and the emo dropped his arm in defeat. Naruto punched him in the face and sent him flying into a nearby pillar and smiled smugly. Naruto changed back to normal and jumped from the tables back to his seat.

After he had a calm and stress less conversation with the new group of people the end of lunch bell finally sounded. The group left Naruto with a wave and he blonde looked at the unconscious body of Sai. Kiba threw him over to Shikamru guys and didn't fell like looking if they caught him or not.

"Hey uh sorry about Sai he can be a real ass sometimes." Naruto shook his head and put his arms ver his chest smugly.

"Well I gave a good enough punishment so all is forgiven."

"How did you do that anyway, Sai is one of our best summoners in or class and his summons aren't weak either." Naruto smiled and grabbed Kiba's hand and brought his other up to his own face. In an instant he two were in a small cave with a small bed and a couple of drawers here and there. Naruto let go Kiba's hand and the dog demon looked around the small cave.

"Uh, Naruto where are we?" Naruto smiled again from he bed and threw a pillow at Kiba.

"This is my room, I live here as a part of the church." Kiba's jaw dropped at the comment ad he laughed loudly. Naruto became flustered ad pounded his foot on the ground.

"W-What's so funny!"

"Haha, well your room is kinda small ya know?"

"I don't mind, the Bishop's gave me this room for free so I don't mind if it's a little small. I'll live after all, wha really mattered was the fact they gave me a room." Naruto trailed off as he began to pack a bag of clothes. Kiba began to walk around the perimeter when a point of intrest sparked in his head.

"Hey Naruto, how did you end up in a church anyway? Isn't that pervertd priest guy your dad?" Naruto stopped and shook his head quickly. Kiba noticed the shift in the blonde boy's mood and regretted askng he question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too." Naruto shook his head and smiled to Kiba.

"Well, the father of this church said that I looked like the son of one of our Bishop's so that's why he took me in. He began to train me in an attept to get n the Bisop's good side bt, he fell ill and died before I finishd my training. The man you saw earlier was he Bishop that I looked like, the whole reason for me even becoming a priest. Once he saw me he finished training me and began to raise me as a son. Then one day, he sends me to Konoha prep and I end up meeting you." Naruto finished the story with a smile in Kiba's direction and the half demon was in deep thought by now.

"I see, well we better get going." Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and he nodded back. They teleported back to the school and Kiba led the way to his house.

After about ten minutes of walking the two came into a large estate wit two large woden doors at the entrance. Kiba pushed them open and a big white dog jumped onto him. Narto was ready to attack but stopped when Kiba began to laugh and pet the beast on top of him.

"Haha, Akamaru did ya miss me?" The dog barked and Kiba looked to Naruto. "This is Naruto, he'll be staying with us for a while so be nice to him." The dog took one look at Naruto and barked at Kiba again, Kiba scoffed at the bark and shook his head. "No you perverted dog of course he's not. I just met him today!"

Kba walked into the house and took off his shoes before he entered the big living room of his house. A large wooden table lay between the two rooms and a girl looked back to the two, Naruto noticed the girl and waved excitedly at her.

"Hana-sensei, hey it's me Naruto." Hana smiled at the blonde then looked to Kiba.

"Yo dog toy, what's he doing here?"

"He's my new partner for school so he's saying over from now on." Kiba said and Hana shrugged it off. The phone rang and Naruto went to talk with Kiba's older sister. The gil would ask him questions about Kiba and what happened when she left him.

Kiba was left to answer the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kiba."

"_Kiba it's mom, is Naruto there with you?"_

"Yea he's here, we're about to settle him into the guest room.

"_No! Let him stay with you."_

"Why my room?"

"_Just listen you mutt!"_

"Ok fine, bye mom," Kiba hung up the phone and stuck his tongue at it. He called out for Naruto who peaked his head from the couch and Akamaru began to sniff the blonde.

"My mom says that you're sleeping in my room so c'mon I'll show you where to go." Kiba led him to the end of a hallway and Akamaru followed behind Naruto who followed behind Kiba. Kiba opened the door and Naruto looked around the big room. There were monster furs and items everywhere in the rom. It looked like a hurricane hit a supply closet and everything was scattered on the wall. Kiba had a large bed in the center of the room and pushed some of the stuff off of it.

At this Naruto stomped his foot and glared at te half dog demon.

"Kiba, it's nt good to let your room become like this you know." Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto picked up things as he walked to the bed. Kiba sat next to him and felt something in his stomach begin to rumble. It wasn't the hunger kind of rumbling, it wasone Kiba hadn't ever felt before. He stood up and shrugged it off and threw Naruto's bag on his work desk then pulled Naruto off the bed.

"Okay, we have the whole day to ourselves anything in town you want to see?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion and scratched his cheek.

"Where's town?" Kiba face palmed and he began to drag Naruto out of the room into the living room. Hana was flipping through the channels when Kiba snatched the remote.

"Hey Hana can you tell mom me and Naruto went to Konoha market place?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because Naruto here doesn't know what it is." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded to her younger brother. The two left the house and Kiba began to lead Naruto towards a big building. After twenty minutes of walking the two finally made it t the market place.

Naruto looked around and Kiba would diligently follow to explain Naruto everything that he asked about. When Naruto asked for some ice cream Kiba smirked with evil intent. Kiba went in to buy two cones and Naruto looked at it curiously.

"Here, you just gotta lick it like this." Kiba showed Naruto how to lick his ice cream cone and the boy copied the action. Once he tasted he took a bite and his head began to hurt. Kiba laughed as the bo danced around with his brain freeze. Naruto glared and sat down. Kiba sat next to him and he began watching how Naruto was eating the ice cream. Once he realized it though he quickly ate the rest of his own and threw the wrapping away. Naruto had just finished his and smiled to Kiba.

"That was s good~ Hey is that a ramen stand." Kiba noted the sign saying 'Ichiraku Ramen' and the blonde excitedly ran into the stand. Kiba ordered for the two and whe Naruto's bwl was dropped off the blonde ate took one bite and looked like he was in heaven. Kiba finished without really noticing that much of a difference in taste and he really only like the meat but Naruto, he seemed to savor every bite that he took. Once the two finished Kiba paid the bill and they left the stall.

The sun began to sat and Kiba looked towards Naruto. The blonde stared into the setting sun and didn't have his usual smile on his face instead, he had one that seemed kind of sad. Kiba snapped is fingers in front of Naruto's face and the boy snapped out of his daze.

"C'mon let's go already, my mom'll kill us if we're out past dark." Kiba was going to begin running when Naruto grabbed his hand to teleport the two. In the next second they appeared at the entrance of Kiba's house and Naruto smiled at him once again.

"Ah, Naruto-san it's nice to finally meet you in person. Lady Tsunade was telling me about your situation and I am happy you are staying with us." Naruto greeted Kiba's mm and Kiba trudged behind him. She glared at Kiba who stiffened at the gaze upon him. "And who gave you permission to go out on a SCHOOL night!" She scolded Kiba and Naruto felt bad watching Kiba quiver in fear.

"W-Wait ms. Inuzuka it's my fault, I told Kiba I wanted to see what the town looked like." She stopped yelling at Kiba and looked towards Naruto.

"You're such a respectful boy Naruto. If Kiba ever gives you trouble jus tell me and I'll whi him into shape for you." Kiba's mom sniffed the air around the two and squeezed it in disgust. "You two need a bath, Kiba show him where the bath is." Kiba stiffened and walked halfway down the hall and opened the first door. A large spring lik bath was seen and Kiba began to take off his shirt.

Naruto noticed and turned around to do the same. Kiba smiled at the blondes attempt at subtlety and finished taking off his clothes. Kiba was like a perfectly sculpted god when it came to his muscles; a six-pack, a nice chest and muscular arms. Kiba smiled smugly as Naruto refused to look at him. He put a towel over his private areas and cleaned himself off.

Naruo had just finished taking of is clothes when Kiba was done cleaning himself. The half demon looked at Naruto and was in sock. Naruto wasn't muscular like Kiba but he still had some muscles on his chest and arms, along with t=what looked like the start of a six-pack Naruto also had peculiar markings around his stomach which Kiba noticed.

"Hey Naruto, what's thattattoo around your stomach." The boy stopped and looked at the floor.

"I-It's a birth mark."

"Really, cause it kind of looks like a-"

"It's a birth mark I said." Kiba took he hint to leave it at that and waited for Naruto before he went into the bath. As Naruto finished Kiba snuck up behind him and threw him into the water. Kiba laughed as Naruto surfaced angrily. The blonde smirked evilly then used his water manipulation to make eight tentacles. He wrapped Kiba's legs and arms with a few of them and began to relentlessly whip Kiba with the tentacles.

"GAH, you cheat sing magic, OW!" Kiba yelled at the boy as he continued to whip him. Kiba felt his towel fall off and Naruto turned bright red and the tentacles disappeared. Naruto ducked into the water and Kiba quickly picked up his towel. Kiba sat next to Naruto and the boy's finished their bath with an awkward silence.

"W-We should probably get out already." Naruto said and stood up from the water. Kiba agreed and the two left for Kiba's bedroom. Once inside Naruto poofed on a night gown then left Kiba in his room to change. Naruto looked at th clock and it read '8:45'. It was almost time for him to sleep already. Naruto went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and came back out to a shirtless Kiba. Naruto turned red and his aura changed.

"O-oi dog breath put some clothes on already."

"Nah, I hate clothes too restricting ya know."

"W-Well I'm going to sleep already good night." Naruto said and left for their room. Kiba felt like saying something but, no words came out of his mouth. Kiba walked to the living room and watched T.V with his sister.

"Hey Kiba, do you like little Naruto?" Kiba scoffed ad turned away from his sister at the random comment.

"N-no, whatever gave you that idea."

"Well, you never acted this ay with any of your old girlfriends and when you're with guys you're usually an idiot. With Naruto, you are relatively calm and seem to smile more." Kiba looked at the T.V and sighed in defeat.

"Who knows, maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. It doesn't really matter. Naruto probably doesn't like me anyway." Hana rolled her eyes at her brothers new found pessimistic attitude and looked at the white dog scratching at the door.

"Take Akamaru out for a walk and clear your for a bit then." Kiba nodded and he sat on top of Akamaru's back. Kiba looked up at the half moon and sighed irritably. Akamaru noticed and barked his concerns.

"Nah don't worry Akamaru, it's nothing." After their hour night walk Kiba went up to his room. Naruto was sleeping and Kiba looked o of his window for a bit._ Maybe I do like Naruto, just a bit. Well I can't tell him that's for sure. I'll just wait for him to tell me if he likes me back._ Kiba decided for himself and watched he Blonde squirm a little in his sleep and he became worried. Kiba did the first thing that came to mind, which was to jump in bed with Naruto and pull him into his chest for comfort. The blonde stopped squirming and Kiba began falling asleep.

"Good night, Naruto."

TBC_

Okay people's new KibaNaru fic tell me how it was with a review. Because f you don't review; Sasuke turns into Narut… Sasuke isn't allowed to be anything but an EMO!


End file.
